


Finwë's Garden

by silvertrails



Series: Quick to Anger [10]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 23:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11931741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Nerdanel realizes that Caranthir can feel her emotions.





	Finwë's Garden

**Finwë’s Garden  
** By CC  
December, 2014 

The Valar, Maiar, Elves and Men belong to J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit made and no harm intended. I’m just playing with them for a while.

This is a seasonal double drabble for Fimbrethiel, who wanted Caranthir and Nerdanel. Happy Holidays, dear! =)

* * *

Nerdanel looked at Carnistir, sitting under a tree, reading while the others practiced with the bow and arrows. The youngest elflings were playing near Indis’ orchard, while Findis looked after them. The only ones absent from Finwë’s garden were Maitimo and Findekáno. Nerdanel sighed inwardly. Where were they? 

“They are speaking with Grandfather Finwë, Mama,” Carnistir said, eyes fixed on his book. “You don’t need to worry.”

“Carnistir, how did you know…?”

He looked up and smiled at her. “I just guessed when your concern washed over me like running water.”

So Carnistir knew about them. It didn’t surprise Nerdanel. This child of hers was very perceptive, had always been since he was an elfling.

“Moryo, stop reading or I will shoot that book off your hands!” Tyelkormo exclaimed. 

Atarinkë grinned. “He is not good with the bow and arrows.”

Nerdanel frowned, “Atarinkë!” 

“Wait, Mama,” Carnistir said. He placed the book on a flat stone and stood. “Lend me your bow, Curvo.”

“Here.”

Carnistir aimed at the same target, and pierced his brother’s arrow in half. Curvo frowned, and the others cheered. 

Carnistir smiled. “That’s how it’s done, little brother,” he said, and returned to his place under the tree.


End file.
